1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrocardiograph which is capable of obtaining electrocardiographic complex data, in particular, to a portable electrocardiograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present invention knows that an around-the-clock continuous recorder which is called a Holter electrocardiograph and which records on a magnetic tape is conventionally used as an electrocardiograph to measure and to watch electrocardiographic complex data when a paroxysm arises in everyday life.
Although the above-mentioned electrocardiograph enables to record electrocardiographic complex data for many hours, it is necessary to replace a recording tape every day and to prepare many recording tapes in a case of angina pectoris decubitus whose frequency of paroxysms is low, and also difficult to immediately read the electrocardiographic complex data regarding the paroxysm.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a portable electrocardiograph with a liquid crystal display, which is adapted to be portably mounted on a part of body of a user of the portable electrocardiograph, capable of storing the electrocardiographic complex data and capable of reproducing the stored electrocardiographic complex data on the liquid crystal display simultaneously is developed.
The inventor of the present invention and his colleagues developed a portable electrocardiograph capable of storing only electrocardiographic complex data before and/or after abnormal things happened with the user's heart. The above-mentioned portable electrocardiograph is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No.Hei 1-238829 and in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No.Hei 1-123563.
However, any of the above-mention portable electrocardiographs is adapted to measure and display electrocardiographic complex data continuously, thereby a consumption of electric power, in particular the consumpution of the batteries are extensive, therefore the user must replace the battery very frequently in order to activate all functions thereof.